


Stone shadows.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible explanation on why Zenoa's such a colossal bitch to anyone and everyone in your party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> This one might be mildly spoilerific, especially if you don’t know who Zenoa is. The title is taken from the [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) theme for June 14, 2006 ~~I FINALLY GET TO USE THIS PROMPT FUCK YES!~~.

  
Zenoa sees other names, sometimes, in place of the ones that etched themselves upon the Tablet of Fate’s current accidental hero. A trick of the light, maybe – it’d be easy, ridiculously easy, to pass it off as such. She knows, though, that it isn’t, because those other names she’s seeing, she can still put faces to them, still remembers the way their voices sounded like, the weight of all of those hands.

The names are all that she’s left with, the traces of scores of other people from so many other worlds, seared straight across her line of vision. They hover around every corner, with every new one that pops up, dragged in by Sieg’s guileless, pure and stupid and well-meaning idiocy. That look she gives each newborn star, it’s not quite disdain: it’s something closer to her remembering so-and-so _other_ star that once held the title and how he or she met their usually gruesome end, the moment the war was over and their world was quietly swallowed whole. ‘Like someone walking over your grave’ – quaint way of putting it, really, from another world she dropped in on in between one lost cause and another, but it sort of worked.

She’s long since stopped trying to remember who’s who, because another name means another layer of death to sift through, and sometimes, it’s better to carry on like one did not care rather than remember a name, make a connection, and mistake the living for the dead.  



End file.
